


Momma Ray

by cjstar01_is_da_SafeWord



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Gen, MCR, baby mcr, mom ray
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21934780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjstar01_is_da_SafeWord/pseuds/cjstar01_is_da_SafeWord
Summary: A typical Ray day you ask? Of course you'd like to know you Nosy reader. This would send you on an adventure on what Ray has to deal with on a daily basis. Four five year olds named Frank (frankie) Gerard (gee) Bob and Michael (Mikey for short).This story is also posted on wattpad. If found anywhere else please let me know
Kudos: 6





	1. Friday!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Day 1)

**Author's Note:**

> This story is co-written with someone on wattpad. Their name is Arjan154. So if you wanna read it on wattpad you'll find it there.

A/N This would be in a Friday. Don’t ask me why, because idk why.

...

A typical Ray day you ask? Of course you’d like to know you Nosy reader. First ray wakes up at 6am and immediately goes to the bathroom. Brushes his teeth like any good person should do. He also stares at this phone at this time. Checks tumblr and reddit.  
And then he leaves the bathroom and is aware to the sound of one of his many 5year olds crying. Why? Ray will never know. It’s not like frank can’t get out of his own bed. He can, he’s just wants to be carried like the little prince he is. Also… because he hates waking up not beside ray. Since frank falls asleep next to ray every night.  
He enters the room. “Good morning Frankie” ray says flipping on the light. Before unwrapped frank from his many blankets he turn off the night light. He picks him up and brings a sniffing frank downstairs.  
“Did you sleep well?” He revived a nod as they descended the steps.  
“What should we eat for breakfast?” Ray asks as he sets frank down on the counter. He opens up bothe refrigerator and freezer. And franks tiny little brown orbs immediately sought out the icecream from the freezer.  
“Ice cream” he says. His voice tiny and tight from just waking up.  
“Sorry short stuff. We can’t have icecream for breakfast. But…” ray reaches into the freezer and pulls out a a huge yellow box. “What about eggos?”  
“Yes!”  
This caused ray to laugh. He. Closes the doors and sets the box on the counter.  
“Why don’t you go wake up your brothers? It’s time to wake up”  
He watches as franks tiny feet lead up the steps before he pulled out a pan for eggs.


	2. Gee hit me!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Also written with @Arjan154 on Wattpad

Frank ran up to the bedroom as he shouted, “Wake up! Wake up! Time to wake up” and jumped onto Gees bed. Gee was not a morning person and Frank knew that but still tried to wake them up by jumping on Gees bed. Gee covered his face with his pillow. Frank shaked Gee awake which was a bad idea.

“Frank can you stop?”Gee asked.

“But… Ray told me to wake you guys up for eggo waffles!” Frank responded still shaking Gee.

“Let me sleep!” Gee shouted hitting Frank. Frank ran out of the room. Down the steps (almost slipping) and across the living room and back into the kitchen crying to Ray.

Ray looks down at a teary eyed Frank. He had just put the bacon into the oven.

“Aw Frankie, what’s wrong?” Ray asked as he reached down to pick up the little one. 

He looked around the kitchen to make sure he didn’t leaving anything that needed his immediate attention on. Wouldn’t want to burn down the house. He caressed Franks hair as he headed up the stairs. 

Frank wouldn’t say anything just holding onto onto Ray. That’s ok. He needed to make sure the rest were awake and dressed. 

“Why don’t you pick out what you want to wear to day” Ray said to Frank as he sat him down in the upstairs hallway. 

Once Frank left Ray decided to walk into gerards room and open the blinds. The light flood into the dark room. But Ray was smart about this. He had to leave Gee to wake up slowly so he could avoid any and all . He left the door open and left Gee’s room to go wake up Bob and then Mikey.  
...  
Word count : 289


	3. Mikey says NO! >:(

Everyday there was something to be done. No breaks because the little ones never allow you to take breaks. Today Ray decided he wanted to take his little children to the park. Very innocent idea. Except it's not. 

“But i don’t wanna go to the park” Mikey complained. Of course he doesn’t. Mikey dislike the outside. He wanted to stay inside. And run around inside, instead of outside like a normal 5 year old.

“But outside is fun” Ray says as he ties Bob’s shoes for him. Double Knotting the off white shoe laces. Ray didn’t pay Mikey any attention as he gave a tiny stomp. 

Gee was staying away from Frank as he knew Frank was moody. Frank was still upset from what happened earlier between him and Gee but decided to stay away from him until he cooled off. 

Ray counted heads as he stood up. Four little people? Yep. 

“But I don’t want toooooo” Mikey says a little bit louder.  
Oh no you dont. No screaming fest. 

“Mikey what did I say about whining” Ray asked as he quickly ran into the kitchen and reached onto a small plastic bag that was in the food pantry. 

“Ok Mikey we can walk to the park and act like a good boy, or we can walk to the park with candy? What do you say?” Ray asks pulling out small suckers. 

Mikeys face lit up. Yeahhhhhh looks like Ray has one for the win. 

While Ray was deflating the Mikey situation Gee decided to talk to Frank. 

“Frank” Gee said to him but Frank ignored him. “i’m sorry for hitting you! I wasn’t in the mood this morning and I took it out on you”

Frank shyly looked over to gerard.

Ray handed the candy to everyone. Frank was licking his lolly.

“Ok everyone hold hands.” he says as he leads them outside. Frank happily held hands with Gee and Bob with Mikey. Mikey held hands with Ray as they walked to the park. Mikey was still in a strop as Bob,Frank and Gee played on the kids stuff Mikey sat with ray on the bench.Gee and frank made up and gave each other a hug and started playing tag. Cool cool. It wasn’t like ray didn’t notice the two having problems. At least they worked it out. 

Wait… 4 kids means 4 heads yet… ray is only seeing three. Ray couldn’t see Bob anywhere and started to get worried  
...  
Word count: 413


End file.
